Mad About the Boy
by chadamlover
Summary: Set one year after D3. Adam is in love with Charlie. That's the long and the short of it. The summary sucks. Hopefully the story is much better. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first "Mighty Ducks" fanfic. So, I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

_It all started after we had won the Junior Goodwill Games. Me and Charlie were in our hotel room. I was sat on the edge of my bed, yawning after a long, tiring day, but it had been so worth it. Charlie was looking out the window. Probably admiring L.A. one last time before we depart the next day, I thought._

_I couldn't have been more wrong._

"_Charlie?" he turned to face me. "What you did tonight: giving your place up for me. It really meant a lot."_

"_I was just doing what I thought was best for the team."_

"_What d'you mean?" I asked confused; getting up off the bed._

"_Come on, Adam. You're 10 times the player I'll ever be. I'm nothing compared to you. I knew you playing would give us a better chance of winning. That's why I offered up my spot to you."_

_My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

"_Hey, that is so not true! Charlie, you're the captain. Which makes you the most important player on the team. You're the glue that holds us all together. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, we would've had to forfeit the game with Germany. Not to mention you gave up your place for a teammate. If that isn't a true leader, then I don't know what is. How could you even think of yourself as irrelevant to the team?"_

"_Then how d'you explain us losing the first game with Iceland?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_It was because of me, Adam. I totally fucking screwed up. It was entirely my fault."_

"_Bullshit! Charlie, you didn't screw up at all. We all did. So, don't you dare think it was all on you because it wasn't."_

"_Well, what about when Coach yelled at us in the locker room afterwards? It was directed at me."_

"_Charlie, you're exaggerating. Stop thinking you're the one responsible when you're not."_

_He sighed._

"_You're right. God, I'm being such an idiot."_

_I smiled._

"_No. You're just being Spazway."_

_He smiled and let out a small laugh._

"_Let me tell you something. I've never told anyone this before, but you guys are the best thing that ever happened to me."_

"_Really?" he asked sounding astounded._

"_Absolutely. As a Hawk, I was told, 'it's not worth winning if you can't win big'. When I was forced to play for the Ducks, I thought it was, like, the end of the world. But I learnt that playing hockey shouldn't be about winning. It should be about having fun. That's what Coach Bombay taught me."_

_I saw the realization on his face at that moment. Tears began to form in his eyes. I knew at that moment he needed me._

"_Ducks…fly together." he managed to say before starting to cry._

"_Come here." I held out my arms and pulled him into a hug._

_He buried his face into the crook of my neck and I felt his tears on my skin._

"_I'm sorry." he sobbed._

"_Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. Just don't do it again, alright?"_

_He nodded._

"_I'll tell you something else too. Fulton, Germaine, Goldberg. Ask any of them and they'll say you're the best."_

"_You're amazing, Banksie."_

"_Thanks." I laughed._

"_No, I'm being serious. You're amazing."_

_I was really touched by what Charlie had told me. Those words really meant a lot to me._

_As we continued to embrace, there was nothing but silence between us. Until I decided to break it._

"_You know when people are asked who their heroes are?"_

_He nodded._

"_Well, you're my real hero, Charlie Conway."_

"_Don't. You're gonna make me start again."_

"_You cry as much as you want. I don't mind."_

"_I love you, man." I heard him muffle into my shirt and felt him tighten his grip on me. I did the same for him and stroked his hair._

_This was a side to Charlie Conway I had never experienced before. It was different. He was vulnerable._

_Fragile._

_Insecure._

"_Sorry, I've ruined your shirt." he said as he pulled away from the hug, which I was very reluctant to do. But noticed he had stopped crying._

_I smiled at him._

"_Don't worry about it. I'm more concerned about you than some shirt."_

"_But it's a polo." he pointed out._

_I chuckled and wiped the last of the tears off his cheek._

"_You're too cute, Charlie."_

_He smiled._

_I watched with interest as he carefully took my hand and delicately kissed my wrist. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. I felt a shiver go up and down my spine._

_Shit._

_He looked up at me with those now puffy eyes of his and leaned in towards me. Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine. But it was all over in an instant. He then went back to hugging me._

_I wrapped my arms around him again; trying to fathom what the hell had just happened._

_We lay on his bed in complete silence as I held Charlie in my arms, with him resting his head against my chest until he fell asleep._

_After a while, I managed to wriggle my way free and left him sleeping. He looked so peaceful and didn't want to wake him._

_As I lay in my own bed, I thought back to when Charlie had kissed me._

_What else could I think about?_

_I convinced myself he was only showing affection for me. Thanking me for being there during a vulnerable moment._

_Okay, yes, it had caught me by total surprise, but it still felt nice._

_When we hugged, it was different. We had never embraced like that before. Not even when we celebrate a goal. Feeling Charlie's body against mine was like dynamite. I felt another shiver go up and down my spine just thinking about it._

_Double shit._

_I had fallen for Charlie Conway._

_That's right, you heard correctly. I'm in love with Charlie __**freaking**__ Conway._

_Captain Duck._

_Spazway._

* * *

I look over at my roommate. Eden Hall's very own resident heartthrob. Lying on his bed with his headphones on. Probably listening to music I cannot stand. While I'm sat here attempting to write an essay for history class and it's giving me an almighty headache.

Well, it's not easy trying to balance schoolwork with hockey and being in love with your best friend.

I've been besotted with Charlie for three years and have pondered numerous times how on earth I could tell Charlie I'm in love with him.

I love virtually everything about him. In fact, I could talk for hours about all the things I love about the one and only Charlie Conway.

His luscious hair. His beautiful eyes. His angelic smile. His body.

God, his body!

He looks unbelievably sexy when he's wearing just a pair of boxers, or with a towel around his waist after a shower. I also love how he still wears his original Ducks jersey almost everywhere he goes. He's even wearing it now. Talk about dedication! He's the heart and soul of the team. There is no doubting that. I mean, I still have my old jersey. It's hanging proudly in my closet at home.

But there is one thing I absolutely hate about him. Charlie is one hundred percent heterosexual. I've lost count the number of girls I've seen him flirt and make out with in the past year. Sometimes even in our dorm. I tell him it doesn't bother me, but every time it does happen, it crushes me just a little bit more.

I'm brought back to reality when Charlie looks up and our eyes meet.

Crap.

He smiles and shoots me a cheeky wink, before looking away again.

Damn.

That is so Charlie Conway!

God, I love that smile of his. Now he's made me nervous. That's what he can do to me.

I try not to blush, but I know I'm already a shade of red. He had caught me off guard and now I must avert my attention back to my homework. Reluctantly I might add. There's a big difference between looking at Charlie and looking at my homework. I know what I'd rather be looking at.

Admiring.

A few minutes later, I hesitantly look over my shoulder and see him again. Looking all perfect and gorgeous.

How dare he torture me like that?

He looks up again.

Crap.

"You okay, Banksie?"

I nod.

"You just seem a little on edge, that's all."

"I'm fine, honestly."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

Truth is, I'm not okay. Imagine something you want so bad, but knowing you could never have them. Well, that's Charlie.

So, as we begin our Sophomore year at Eden Hall Academy, I hope this year will be a damn sight better than last year after our constant jousting with Varsity.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Reckon I should continue? If so, I will update soon. Just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to WolfSpirit1992 and ebb in and away for reviewing the first chapter. Here's the next installment.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

The idea has always appealed to me and just for once, I would like to wake up one morning without having to listen to the goddamn awful noise that comes from my "super loud" alarm clock; blaring and hurting my poor little eardrums.

I turn the alarm off and stare at the clock momentarily. It read '7:30'. Time to get up, then. I sigh, before reluctantly dragging myself out of bed.

I look over at the bed opposite mine and see Charlie, remarkably, yet unsurprisingly, still sleeping and drooling onto his pillow. I shake my head and smile. I swear, he could sleep through a hurricane, that boy.

I continue to watch Charlie like I'm some sort of stalker. It would be weird, and it probably is, except for the fact I'm hopelessly in love with him.

As Charlie begins to stir, I figure this is the right time for me to head to the bathroom.

I believe a hot shower is the best way to prepare for the long day ahead. Especially when we've got practice afterwards. So, I switch the water on and must wait a moment for it to heat up. In that time, I strip off my bed clothes, before stepping into the cubicle and stand under the shower head. The water splashes down on my naked body as I run both my hands over my face to rid myself of the tiredness in my eyes.

**Charlie's POV**

I wipe away some drool sticking to my cheek as I raise my head off my pillow. Must've been a good dream, I thought to myself, before letting out a frustrated groan when I notice Adam is already up.

I hate school, but I'll have to get up, otherwise I won't be able to play my beloved hockey. And being the captain, I have to set an example for the others.

So, I unwillingly kick the covers off, get out of bed, and stretch; letting out a long yawn in the process, before motioning towards the bathroom.

I open the door to the bathroom and hear the sound of running water. Adam must be taking a shower. Damned cake-eater beat me to it! Oh, well. Guess we'll just have to share. I'm sure he won't mind, seeing as we've showered together many times before after practice or a game.

But first, duty calls. As per every morning, I must have a pee. I then look at myself in the mirror. I've definitely got a bed head this morning. I scratch my chest through my shirt and let out another long, early morning yawn.

Just as I'm reaching for the hem to remove my shirt, I hear a soft moaning sound. It's coming from the shower. I dismiss it at first, but when I hear a second moan, which is much louder than the first, it soon becomes clearer to me as to what's going on. I smirk to myself and decide to investigate.

I hear more gentle moans as I near the shower, before opening the door and find Adam sat on the floor, jerking his dick slowly, moaning as he bites his bottom lip, which is red and swollen, and his hair all wet.

"Holy shit, Banks!"

He jumps upon my reaction and looks up and sees me. His face is of shock and absolute horror and immediately stands up. Hands covering his cock and balls.

"Ch-Charlie, I-I was just…" he hesitates.

"So I can see!" I cross my arms with a smug expression on my face.

"I uh…" he continues to struggle for words.

I can think of a few. Like what are you doing jacking off in the shower this early in the morning?

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I reassure him.

"You won't?" he asks sounding confused.

"You're my best friend, Banksie. Why on earth would I tell anyone about your dirty shower antics? Unless you want me to, of course."

"No! Please don't tell anyone, Charlie! Especially the Bash Brothers. If they found out, I'd never live it down." he begs.

"Alright, I get it! You don't want me to tell anyone. It'll just be our little secret." I say adding a cheeky, innocent wink and this makes him blush.

I return to the bedroom and shake my head in disbelief. To think, Adam Banks, star center, my best friend, in the shower, eyes on the prize, and probably muttering many profanities under his breath.

**Adam's POV**

Oh, my God! I can't believe what has just happened. I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life and I've got good reason to be.

I've just been caught masturbating by the boy I've been infatuated with for so long and have never been so mortified before. I tightly wrap a towel around my waist and leave the bathroom.

Upon my return to the bedroom, I do my best to avoid making eye contact with Charlie.

"No need to be embarrassed." he tells me, appearing to try to put my mind at rest.

"I'm not." I attempt to sound convincing, but fail miserably.

"Look, who are you trying to convince here, me or you? So, you woke up feeling horny. So what? It happens to all of us. There's nothing wrong with taking a shower to help find a release. So stop worrying about it and get dressed."

I know Charlie is right, but I still feel uncomfortable.

"I won't get dressed with you watching."

"Oh, for God's sake! I don't know why you're getting paranoid all of a sudden. You haven't had a problem with getting changed in front of me before," he says as he turns around. "This good enough for you? I'll even close my eyes if it makes you feel better."

"I just think you've seen enough of my body for one day." I admit dropping my towel.

"Oh, I don't know. It's a rather beautiful thing the human body."

"And what would you know about the human body?"

I didn't mean to sound so harsh, it just came out that way.

"More than you think, Adam Banks. More than you think. I might not pay a lot of attention in science class, or in any class for that matter, but I have learnt a few things over the years."

I throw on a pair of khakis and a clean polo shirt. I then grab my comb and brush my hair into place. Just how I like it. Though Charlie will probably try to ruffle it later on, much to my annoyance. He'll say he prefers it when it's all messed up. Just like his.

"Right. Finished."

Charlie turns around to face me again.

"Very smart." he says with what appears to be a genuine smile and sounding very sincere.

"Thanks."

Moments later, there's a knock on our door.

"Adam? Charlie? It's me! Are you both decent?" Julie asks from behind the door.

"Yes, come on in, Gaffney!" Charlie says.

Julie opens the door and steps into our dorm to find me and Charlie standing next to each other. Me fully dressed and ready to go and Charlie still wearing his shirt and boxers from bed.

"Morning, boys. Oh, Adam, you look really handsome!"

"Thanks."

"You ready to go?" she asks.

I nod.

"Hey, don't I get a compliment?" Charlie asks.

"You just look scruffy." Julie tells him.

"Gee, thanks! Many people would kill for this look, I'll have you know."

Me and Julie both laugh at that statement.

"I'm sure they would. Right, come on, you. Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving!" Julie grabs my hand. "See you, Charlie!"

"Yeah. Bye, Cat Lady!" is the last thing Charlie says before me and Julie depart.

* * *

**I wasn't sure about this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. More soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Easter! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews so far. They give me the motivation to continue.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

Me and Julie sit at one of the tables in the canteen as we eat breakfast.

"Jules, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can, gorgeous. What is it?" she asks taking a sip of her drink.

Oh, yeah. I probably should have said that Julie is the only person who knows about my feelings for Charlie.

She found me in the library one day looking rather miserable and I decided that enough was enough. I confided in her about it and she's been a true friend and great support.

"Well, when I was having my shower earlier, Charlie walked in and caught me…enjoying some 'me' time."

"What? Really? So, what did he say?" she asks after nearly choking on her drink.

"He just promised he wouldn't tell anyone. Said it would be 'our little secret'."

"Well, you should be happy he said that. You know Charlie tends to tell Fulton everything."

"Oh, shit!" I cursed covering my face with my hands.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'm sure Charlie won't break his promise." Julie tries to reassure me.

"He could, you know. This is Charlie Conway we're talking about here. Thing is, Jules, I don't think I can continue with sharing a dorm with him anymore. This morning has just about pushed things over the edge."

"Well, you might want to consider moving out if it's getting too much for you. I'm sure someone would be more than happy to share with you."

"Yeah, but who?"

"What's going on?" asks Connie walking into the canteen hand-in-hand with Guy.

"Just Charlie being an ass to Adam as usual." Julie tells them.

"Have you thought about switching dorms with someone?" asks Connie.

"We were just talking about that." says Julie.

"You should definitely consider it, Adam. Especially if Charlie's annoying you so much." Connie suggests.

"Yeah, but where would I go?"

"You could move in with Guy, couldn't he?" asks Connie looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, sure," Guy nods in agreement. "I could do without having to listen to Luis snoring for a change. Let Spazway suffer for a while."

I take a moment to think about the idea. I love sharing a dorm with Charlie, but I had spent a lot of time with him over the summer and being around Charlie has become almost unbearable.

"Alright, I'll do it. Come 'round later. Charlie's got a date with Linda tonight, so he won't be around. We can get sorted then."

"Cool. I'll talk to Luis about it, but I'm sure he won't mind."

"Right, glad that's all sorted. We should start making our way to class. Don't want detention on the first day back, now, do we?" says Julie as we exit the canteen and make our way to history class.

* * *

The first day of school goes well enough. Now it's time for hockey for the first time this year. That's right, the Ducks are back! And it's like we have never been away.

"I'm open!" I yell tapping my stick on the ice as Portman closes in on me.

Charlie briskly passes the puck in my direction and I proceed to smash it past Julie and into the net.

"Score!" Charlie calls. "Banks with the goal, Conway with the assist. Another sublime goal for the Ducks!"

I laugh and join Charlie in celebrating. How I had missed goofing around on the ice. But our fun is cut short.

"Alright, enough with the clowning about," Coach Orion spoke up. "Remember, it's not just about scoring. Keep it tight defensively and you'll shut them out."

After practice, we were in the locker room getting showered and changed after the hard work out.

"Hey, guys, Orion's put our positions up!" says Guy.

Dwayne and Averman go to check it out, with Charlie getting up to take a little sneak look.

"Charlie's team captain." Dwayne announces.

"Well, duh!" says Fulton in an obvious tone.

"Banks is an alternate captain. So is Fulton." Averman reveals.

"No way!" Fulton responds; this time in a more shocked tone.

"Want to know the best part?" asks Charlie sitting down next to me again.

"What, that's not the best part?"

"We're linemates."

I smile and breathe a sigh of relief. This time last year, I was assigned to Varsity and I can easily say it was the worst time of my life. I really hated being away from my friends. Especially Charlie.

"You okay, Banksie?" asks Charlie.

"Yeah. Just a little relieved."

"How come?"

"Well, you know, after last year."

"Oh, of course. I'd completely forgotten about that. Sorry."

"Don't be. I just wish I could."

"Listen, I wouldn't have let that happen again. You're a Duck, not a Warrior, or a Hawk. Always remember that."

"Oh, believe me, Charlie, I do."

Charlie smiles and put an arm around me. That makes me feel good. I don't want to move out, but it's breaking my heart seeing him all loved up with Linda.

* * *

Later, I'm in our dorm waiting for Guy to come and help me with the boxes full of my belongings that I have here at Eden Hall. Charlie is out on his date, so it'll make things that little bit easier for me.

Yeah, right!

Just then, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

The door opens and Guy walks in.

"Right, Banks. Ready to get moving?"

"You bet."

"What, just two boxes?" he questions a little surprised.

"That's all I require."

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am." I say a little more adamantly than the situation called for.

Guy picks up one of the boxes and heads for the exit, while I collect the other and reluctantly follow him out the door. I take one last look into what was mine and Charlie's dorm before leaving.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

Well, that went better than I expected. Anyway, I'm on my way back to my dorm now. I wonder what Banksie's been up to. As if I needed to know!

I open the door expecting to see Banks, only to find Mendoza lying on Adam's bed!

"Luis? What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"What, didn't Banks tell you? He's moved out and swapped with me." Luis explains.

"What? Why?"

"He didn't give a reason. Just said he wanted to move."

"Oh." Is all I can say.

Well, what else could I say? I was hurt and confused. I don't get it. Why would Adam want to move out of our dorm without even telling me? I want to go over to speak to him about why he's decided to leave, but I'm too goddamn tired and will leave it until tomorrow. Besides, I don't want to confront him about it this late at night.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"Thanks for letting me move in with you, Guy." I say unpacking my boxes.

"Hey, it's no problem. Anything for a friend. Or teammate."

I laugh.

"Listen, Adam. I know why you really wanted to move."

"What?" I ask sounding worried.

Guy sighs.

"I know about your feelings for Charlie."

"But how? Did Julie tell you?"

"No, but she did tell Connie, who told me." Guy revealed.

"I can't believe this! She promised she wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know. I'm sorry. Guess you can't trust everyone. But you can relax, because I'm not going to tell a soul. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks."

"So, d'you want to talk about it?"

"You sure you want to do that?"

"I've got nothing better to be doing with my time."

We talk about my crush on Charlie for what must have been several hours and Guy is really understanding about it. I guess he'll be the one who I'll be trusting with my secret from now on. Some friend Julie Gaffney is! For months she kept a promise and now she's broken it. She's going to pay for this.

"You know, even if Charlie only wanted to be friends, anyone would be lucky to go out with someone like you."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Hey, I'm being serious here! You're handsome and gorgeous. Awesome at hockey. What more could a…person want?"

Guy's compliments make me blush. Then, in a moment of confusion, I crash my lips against his!

What the hell was I doing? Why am I doing this? What the fuck? Is he actually kissing me back? Oh, my God! Guy Germaine is kissing me back! Why is _he _doing this? He's dating Connie!

It's amazing how things can suddenly change in an instant. I mean, one minute we were talking about my feelings for Charlie, the next I'm kissing Guy!

I'm then a little surprised when he pushes me away.

"What the hell was that, Banks?" he asks jumping off the bed and in what appears to be a very angry tone.

Yeah, no shit!

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"You know, I have a right to tell the others about what just happened."

"No! Please, Guy. Just give me a chance to explain."

"Alright. Go on. Explain."

"I only did it in the heat of the moment. You were complimenting me on my appearance. I mean, what else could I have done? I was confused."

"Oh, so this is my fault now, is it?"

"Well, let's be honest, Guy, you are the only other person here."

"How dare you? You kissed me!"

"Yet you kissed me back! Why would you do such a thing when you're dating Connie?"

"I don't know. I got confused too. I guess it reminded me of when I'm kissing her."

"Oh, great! Thanks a lot! Such a way with words."

"Look, if I promise not to breathe a word of this to the others, will you not tell Connie?"

"Only if you keep quiet about me being besotted with Charlie."

"Deal."

"Alright. Guess we should get to bed. It is late after all."

Wow! I didn't expect all this to happen on the first day of Sophomore year. Moving out of the dorm I shared with Charlie, switching places with Luis, and in with Guy. Guess it's all happened so fast and things can only get better. Right?

* * *

**Please don't hate me! *runs for cover* But seriously, I can reassure you nothing at all is going to happen between Adam and Guy. Nothing on this level anyway. And I know the ending pretty sucks, but I couldn't thing of anything better. But it does get better, I promise.**


End file.
